Should I Stay or Should I Go?
by sammywammy1120
Summary: Santana's life revolves around her family. At times she puts her own life on hold to meet the needs of the ones she loves. So naturally meeting someone and falling in love was the last thing on her mind but it slowly started to happen. Will she continue putting her family first and lose the best thing that's happen to her or will she finally put herself first and live her own life?
1. Chapter 1

Bread check, milk check, cheese check, diapers check what else am I missing? Right the eggs. I hurry back to the egg section grabbing a carton. I check through it to make sure none of them are broken and then place them in my basket. As soon as I turn around I crash right into another basket.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I quickly apologize and when I look up to see who I'm apologizing to I see the most beautiful turquoise eyes looking back at me.

"That's okay" The stranger tells me as she moves her basket and walks away. I stand there for a few seconds before snapping back to reality and walking away myself. I'm half way to the checkout line and I remember I forgot the strawberry syrup and make another dash for that aisle before finally making it to the checkout line. I pick line 11 to stand in because well for one it's my favorite number and two it's the shortest and I need to get back to my grandma's house as soon as possible. Standing there I sway back and forth in line and then I accidentally push my basket into the person in front of me.

"I'm so sorry" Today just isn't my day. The tall blonde in front of me starts to turn around and from her body language I can tell she isn't happy.

"That's why…" She begins to say but then she stops and smiles. I realize she's the same women I crashed into earlier. "Twice in one day huh" She tells me and I give her a lopsided smile.

"I'm really sorry again"

"Its fine but seeing that you keep bumping into me let me introduce myself" She extends her hand to me. "I'm Brittany"

"Santana" She smiles again at me.

"I like your shirt Santana" I look down and I'm pretty sure I just turned three shades of red because I realize I'm wearing a very old I love hello kitty shirt.

"It's not mine. I uh… I spilled earlier. I'm just borrowing it"

"I still like it" I smile and then the cashier calls out to Brittany and she turns to pay for her things. "Bye Santana" Brittany tells me as she grabs her bag and walks away.

"Bye Brittany" I quickly pay for my things as well and head to my car. I need to get back to my grandma's house fast those kids are probably driving her nuts. I shove all my items in my car and get in. The minute I turn the car on I jolt forward. I look in my rear view mirror and see a white truck behind me. Did that truck just hit me? You got to me kidding me. I turn my car off and open the door.

"I'm so sorry" I can hear a women say. I'm really pissed as I get out of the car but then my anger fades when I see who's inspecting the back of my car.

"Brittany?" She looks up at me.

"Santana" She gives me a small frown. "I'm so sorry. I thought I had more room. I knew I shouldn't have borrowed the truck. I can't drive this stupid thing"

"Boyfriends truck?" I ask and she smiles.

"Not exactly" I look at my car and I don't see a scratch on it.

"Well I don't see any damage so I guess we're even"

"Even?"

"I ran into you twice its only fair you run into me" She just smiles and shakes her head. "I hate to be rude like this but I really need to get going"

"That's okay but wait one sec" Brittany runs to her truck and then comes back with a piece of paper and hands it to me. "If you see any damages, anything at all please call me and I'll be more than happy to repair whatever I did"

"It's really okay" I tell her but she just shakes her head.

"Please I insist" I nod my head.

"Okay I will. I'm going to get going now"

"Alright I'll see you around" I wave to Brittany and jump back into my car. I wait for her to dive off before I pull out and drive as fast and safely as possible to my grandma's house.

Pulling up to the house I see a boy dash out the front door, ahh this kid. I hurry and put the car in park and roll the window down.

"Stay right there, don't move" I yell and he stops dead in his tracks but has this evil smile on his face. I roll my window back up and turn the car off. I open my car door and guess who's there? "I thought I told you don't move?"

"I wanna help you"

"You can help me by going back inside"

"DAVID" I hear my grandma yell. "DAVID"

"HE'S OUT HERE WITH ME" I yell back so my grandma can hear. "You better let grandma know where you're at" I tell David who just crosses his arms over his chest and tells me no. NO? Are you kidding me? "David go inside I'll be right there"

"No" He says again to me.

"You're going to go in time out"

"You gots to catch me first" He takes off running which makes me take off after him.

"David stop, get out of the street" He yells and screams thinking I'm playing with him but really I'm trying to save him from accidentally running into the street and getting hit. "Here comes the man. He's going to get you" David stops dead in his tracks and then runs to me.

"No let him get me Sanny" I try to hide my giggle. The man is something I randomly came up with one day. These kids don't behave I needed something scary to help me out.

"Then go inside" David runs back inside and I hurry and grab the bags and head inside myself.

"Oh thank god you're back" My grandma says. "These kids…I don't think I can do this for much longer" I sigh. This shouldn't be her responsibility or mine to take care of these kids but it's either us or foster care. "Santana"

"It's fine. It will be okay. Go lay down for a bit I got it" Times like this makes me really hate my dad for what he's putting us all through. "Where's dad?" I ask my grandma before she leaves to her room. She gives me a disappointed look and I just nod my head. Again he's nowhere to be found. This just isn't fair. Not to us or to the boys. "David, Christopher" I yell and they both run to me. "Where did you get the chocolate?" I ask them when I see their faces covered in it.

"I no have chocolate Sanny" David tells me and I tilt my head to the side. "I don't"

"Chocolate" Is all Christopher says.

"Come on you two help me put this stuff away in the kitchen" David grabs one bag and I grab the others while Christopher follows.

Bedtime has to be my favorite part of the night. It means I finally get to put the energizing bunnies away for the night. I help my grandma change the boys and lay them both down in bed. I sit in complete darkness waiting for them to fall asleep. It's the only thing I can do since David is scared of the dark and Christopher needs to have someone near him to fall asleep.

"I not seepy Sanny" David tells me.

"Yes you are. Now close your eyes and go to bed" I sit there and can finally hear the boy's breathing change. I know they are close to being completely asleep and so am I.

"DADDIES HOME!" My eyes snap open and both boys wake up. David jumps out of his bed and Christopher tries climbing out of his crib. "Why is everyone asleep it's only 8pm" The lights go on and my dad picks up David and then walks over to get Christopher out of his crib.

"Dad"

"Da Da" I annoyingly just glare at my dad.

"The boys go to bed at 8 but seeing that you woke them up now you can put them back to bed" I get up from the rocking chair and walk out the room. I'm beyond mad right now. "He did it again" I tell my grandma when I see her sitting in the living room. She just gives me a sad smile which only frustrates me. Why does she let him do whatever he wants? She never tells him anything. "I'm going home for the night. I told him he can put the boys to bed since he woke them up" The only thing my grandma does is nod. "I'll see you tomorrow" And the day after that and the day after that I say in my head. I kiss her cheek and say my goodbyes before heading home for the night.

The minute I get home I head straight to my room and flop right on my bed. I'm too tired to do anything else. I fall asleep for a bit until I hear a small cry. I lift my head and see my poor dog that's giving me the saddest puppy eyes in the world.

"Okay okay. Let's go outside" He rushes to the door and sits there patiently. I strap him up and take him out. My phone starts buzzing so I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone and a piece of paper. I unfold it and smile. Brittany. I shove the paper back in my pants because let's face it I'm never going to use and answer the phone.

"Santana oh my god I need to tell you about my day. It was utter crap. Like you don't know how much stress I'm under" I roll my eyes. Rachel and her stressful days. "San are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here" I drag myself and my dog back inside while listening to nonsense on the other line. I lay down phone to my ear and spend the rest of my night wishing I hadn't answered the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

It's off to the store once again. It's only been a week but I swear all these boys do is eat, poop, eat, poop and then destroy my grandma's house. I mental go through the same check list like always do and of course I forget the eggs. I turn my basket around the corner and crash!

"I'm so sor… Brittany?"

"Hello to you too Santana" There's a few silly butterflies in my stomach as Brittany smiles at me. "Is this how you're always going to greet me?"

"I think it's better than a boring hello, don't you think?" Brittany laughs.

"You're always in a hurry, why?" She asks me.

"I know I am it's cause I help my grandma out with very active 5 and 3 year old boys" I begin to tell her. "I have about 20 mins to get what I need from the store before they drive her completely insane to the point where she's pulling out her hair" Brittany laughs again.

"I see" Silence falls over us until Brittany speaks again. "So...you haven't called me" I give her a confused look. Was I supposed to call her? "The car" She clarifies. Oh right the car.

"I told you it was okay, there was no damage"

"Are you sure? I told you I'd fix whatever I did"

"I'm positive. There was no damage at all" Brittany nods.

"So…" Brittany begins. "Do you stay with your grandma full time?" I shake my head no.

"Some times it feels like I do but I just help when she needs me. Which seems to be all the time" Brittany gives me a confused look. "It's a complicated story" I wave her off. I need to stop talking before I scare her off with my horrible family problems.

"Maybe you can tell me it some time"

"Maybe" Is she flirting with me? No. Don't be ridiculous Santana. Not every friendly female you met is flirting with you.

"Are you free tonight?" Brittany asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Tonight?"

"I'm having a get together at my house" She points to her basket that's filled with cups, chips and of course you can't forget the alcohol. "It's nothing crazy just a few friends" Brittany smiles that sweet smile and I sigh. Great I think I'm falling for a straight girl. "I only live a few blocks from here. You should come after you finish up at your grandmas"

"I…well…you see..."

"You don't have to come it was just a suggestion. I just figured since we keep bumping into each other we should hang out or something"

"I would it's just…I don't know how long I'll be. Some nights I'm there till late, other nights I leave early" I sound so lame right now.

"It was only a suggestion" I can hear the slight disappointment in Brittany's voice and I can tell you right now that it's not something I like hearing. "Maybe next time then?" I can't disappoint her.

"If I...if I do come can I bring someone with me?" I ask Brittany hoping to wipe away the disappointment but she looks even more disappointed. "I just don't like going places alone"

"That's fine. Bring whoever" Brittany reaches for her phone and then hands me it. "You don't seem like you're going to use my number anytime soon so can I have yours?" I blush a bit when I take the phone out of her hands. Okay she was definitely flirting with me that time right? I quickly dismiss that thought. She's just being nice Santana. Don't make something out of nothing. I input my number in her phone and hand it back to her.

"I better get going"

"I'll text you my address when I get home. Everything should get going around 9 or so" I nod my head. "Okay now go before your grandma becomes bald" We both laugh.

"Bye Brittany"

"I'll see you later Santana" Brittany smiles as she walks away and I know right then and there I have to go to this little get together she's having. Shaking my head all the way to the checkout line I trying figuring out what I'm going to do. Do I tell my grandma I have to leave early? What if Rachel can't go? What if she can and my grandma needs me to stay longer?

"Miss" I shake out of my thought and see the cashier pointing to the total on the screen.

"Sorry" I quickly pay for my things and head to my car. On the way back to my grandma's I give Rachel a call. Please pick up. Please pick up.

"Hello dear" I roll my eyes. I hate when she calls me that.

"What are you doing tonight?" I ask hopeful.

"Nothing but I'm so tired I don't think I can hang even if I did go out" Of course. She's always tired.

"Alright then" I say a bit disappointed.

"Why?"

"Nothing. I'll text you later I'm getting to my grandma's house"

"Okay" I hang up the phone as I pull into my grandma's driveway. As I get out of the car I feel my phone go off so I pull it out. I look and see I have a text message.

 **From: Unknown Number**

\- **Hey it's me. My address is 1111 N. Halt Street. See you soon! :)**

I should just go alone. I should tell my grandma I need to leave early and I go alone. So I'll have to talk and make conversation with strangers I can do that for just one night. Can't I? Ugh. I grab the bags from my car and head inside. The minute I step foot in the house it looks like a war zone of toys.

"SANNNY'S HERE!" David yells and I winch at the loudness of his voice. "Do you have my chocolate milk?" He asks with the most innocent smile.

"Sure do little man"

"I'm not little" He says with a pout.

"Of course you're not what was I thinking?" I look in the bag for the small box of chocolate milk and hand it to him.

"Can you spend the night?" David asks me while pushing his straw in his box of chocolate milk.

"You know I can't. I have my doggie at home remember? He can't stay by himself"

"Why you no bring your doggie here?" Because little monster you'll kick him, pull his tail and try to ride him.

"He likes being at home" I tell David with a smile knowing I can't really tell him the reason why I don't bring my dog around. "How about I just stay a little longer than usually"

"Okay" David runs off with a smile and I sigh while pulling my phone out. Sorry Brittany duty calls.

 **To: Unknown Number**

\- **I don't think I can make it, Sorry :/**

I change the unknown number so that it has Brittany's name and right after I do I have a reply.

 **From: Brittany**

\- **:( please come. you're going to miss out on some fun!**

Now I really feel bad. She seems so hopeful and so full of life and here I am the biggest downer in the world. I put my phone on the dinning room table and don't bother replying back. I rather just walk away then say something else that might disappoint her more.

* * *

I slowly get up from David's bed and make my way out the room. I look up at the clock on the wall and see it's midnight. I head to the dinning room table and grab my phone. One unread message.

 **From: Brittany**

\- **Maybe next time then :/**

I frown. I'm sorry Brittany I know I suck. I grab my car keys and quietly leave my grandma's house. I get in my car and turn it on. I wonder if Brittany's get together is still going on. I pull my phone out and look at her address. I copy it and paste it into my navigation system. I'm only going to drive by. There's no harm driving by. God I feel like a stalker. Sighing I back the car out of the driveway and follow the directions my navigator is giving me. When I get to her street I slow down and pull my car over when I spot the address I'm looking for. From the car I can see the backyard lights still on so I grab my phone and send Brittany a quick message.

 **To: Brittany**

 **-** **Uh…so I'm outside"**

As soon as I send the message I wish I didn't. Uh so I'm outside? Such cool message Santana. I'm such an idiot. What if she's not even awake and her lights are always on? What if I just woke her up? I should just drive away while I still have the chance. I go to pull my car out of park but I see a figure appear from the driveway. I look and realize it's Brittany. Busted. I flash my lights so she sees where I am. She starts walking over to the car and I roll my window down.

"Why are you all the way down here?" She tells me with that smile that could melt anyone's heart including mine. "Come to the back. Everyone is pretty much gone except for a few friends that are staying the night"

"It's late"

"So you came all the way over to just tell me it's late?"

"I...well..."

"I'm teasing you Santana" I blush a bit. "Just come out. I'm sure we'll be up for another couple of hours. We were just about the start the fire pit"

"I really need to get home. I have..."

"Just one drink" Brittany opens my car door and tries pulling me out. "Just come out and have one drink with me"

"Okay, okay" She lets me go. "Just one drink though" Brittany smiles wide. I roll my window up, turn the car off and get out of my car. I hitting the lock button as I follow Brittany to the backyard of her house. The minute we walk through the gate all eyes turn on me. I hate being center of attention.

"Everyone this is Santana" I give everyone a small wave. "Santana that's Quinn, Artie and that retarded looking one is Sam"

"Hey!" Sam says and I see Brittany grin and wink at him before she walks away to the drinks table. Wonder if he's the boyfriend or just a friend? "So you're the one that Britt backed the truck into" I can't tell if it's a statement or if he's asking me a question.

"Uh...yeah I guess that's me" I say a little unsure. I look over at the Quinn girl who's just staring me down. What the hell is her problem? She gets up and looks me up and down and then rolls her eyes as she walks away. What a bitch.

"Here you go" Brittany hands me a red cup with a smile.

"I think I'm going to head out"

"You said one drink" Brittany pouts and I roll my eyes and take a seat.

"What's in it?" I ask bringing the cup up to my lips.

"You can't ask you just drink" Sam tells me as he takes a drink from his cup. "But if you have a chance ask Brittany to make you a dirty Shirley temple. Best drink ever"

"Dirty Shirley temple?" I ask. "I've never heard of it"

"I didn't either until Britt here made me one. She's the best bartender in the world" I look over at Brittany who rolls her eyes and takes a sip out of her drink. I bet Sam's the boyfriend with the way he gushes over her. "It's true"

"Did you forget I was fired?" Brittany says. "I doubt that counts as being the best bartender in the world"

"But you've got like three other job offers already. You're not going to be jobless for long. You're the greatest and the greatest never stay down" Sam says and again Brittany blushes. Sam's really sweet. If I was straight I'd probably want a boyfriend like him.

"So Santana" Artie says and I turn my attention to him. "Anything interesting in your world?"

"Sadly no. My world is pretty boring"

"Clearly" Quinn says as she rejoins the group. Seriously what is up with this girl?

"Quinn" Brittany warns and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You know I should get going" I hand Brittany my cup that's still very full. Brittany looks at it and frowns.

"You can't go yet. We haven't even gotten the fire started" Sam says.

"Rain check?"

"Alright rain check but I'm holding you to it" Sam says as he points his finger at me with a smile. I get up and Brittany gets up with me.

"Nice meeting you all" I wave to everyone and Brittany walks me out to my car.

"It was Quinn wasn't it?" I can hear the annoyance in Brittany's voice. "I told her it was too soon for her"

"Too soon?" Brittany waves me off.

"It's a complicated story" I just nod my head. "I hope you had somewhat of a good time even if you did only stayed for a few minutes" Brittany nudges me with her hip and I smile. "Hopefully next time you'll stay longer"

"Hopefully"

"And hopefully you'll respond to my text and not leaving me hanging all night"

"I'm sorry" I look down shaking my head. I feel like such an idiot. "It's just..."

"It's okay I was only teasing" Brittany cuts me off.

"You're boyfriend is really nice" I tell her and I can see confusion wash over her face.

"Boyfriend?"

"Sam" I tell her and she smiles and shakes her head as if I said the silliest thing.

"Get home safe Santana" I nod and open my car door. I get in and watch her walk away. The minute Brittany steps onto her yard I see Quinn come into view. It looks like Quinn is yelling about something and Brittany doesn't look amused. Sudden Quinn pushes Brittany and my hand instantly goes to open my car door. I'm about to open it when I see Sam. He yells something at Quinn and she walks away, jumps into the white truck and takes off down the street. I let go of the car door and see Sam wipe away what I assume to be tears from Brittany's eyes. If I didn't hate Quinn before I really hate her right now for making Brittany cry. The two walk back to Brittany's yard and I start my car and drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

Why must I have such a boring job? Why didn't I do something fun with my life? Sitting here organizing paper and tagging charts for doctors to sign isn't what I want to be doing for the rest of my life.

"Hey Santana" I look up from my desk and see Julie. She has a pile of charts in her hands and is smiling wide. "I have a present for you" I roll my eyes as she sets the pile on my desk.

"Thanks Julie you're the best" She smiles as she walks away. Great! I was just finishing up the pile she gave me yesterday. I'm never going to catch up.

 _buzz buzz_

I look over at my phone that's sitting on the table next to me and tap the screen. It's probably my grandma asking me to come over after work. I unlock my phone and see that the message is from Brittany. A smile instantly spreads across my face.

 **From: Brittany**

\- **Hey :)**

I instantly reply back.

 **To: Brittany**

\- **Hey yourself**

I sit and wait for a reply but it doesn't come. Five minutes goes by and still nothing. Maybe I replied too quickly and scared her or maybe that message wasn't for me. I sigh and just go back to working. A half an hour goes by before my phone goes off again.

 **From: Brittany**

\- **What are you doing tonight?**

Guess the message was for me. Let's see… what am I doing tonight? It's Monday so…nothing. I wait a few minutes before I respond.

 **To: Brittany**

\- **Nothing. Why?**

My phone starts to go off but this time it's not a message. Brittany is actually calling me and I don't know what to do. I don't normally take personal phone calls during work unless of course it's my family. I look at my boss who's concentrating on the charts in front of her.

"I…" I clear my throat. "I'm going to take this call real quick" My boss looks up at me and smiles. "I'll be right back" I grab my phone and head outside to answer the call. "Hello?"

"You're at work aren't you?"

"Yeah but I can talk for a few minutes" I tell Brittany.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble"

"I won't get in trouble" I reassure her. "I'm sure my boss is happy I'm taking some sort of a break" She lets out a small laugh which makes me smile.

"Okay I won't take too much of your time. I just wanted to invite you to Shady Brady's tonight"

"Shady Brady's?" I question.

"It's a popular bar downtown. It's my first night working at this place"

"That's great. Congratulations"

"Thanks it would be better though if the manager didn't give me Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays. The only people that come out those days are alcoholics or the after work happy hour crowds" I let out a small laugh. "I'm trying to call everyone I know to come tonight so I can at least show the manager I'm a decent bartender that can handle large crowds"

"Who's everyone?" I ask quickly and I hear her laugh.

"Quinn won't be there if that's what you're worried about. We aren't really on speaking terms right now'

"I wasn't..."

"It's okay" She cuts me off. "Sam and Artie are for sure coming tonight and I think they are bringing their co workers. So will you come?" I think about it for a second. "Please" She adds and I sigh.

"I'll try"

"Trying isn't doing" I roll my eyes. "Come on Santana. Just come. It's Monday. I'm sure you don't have anything else planned for the night"

"And how would you know?" I snap back a little defensive. How dare she assume I don't have anything else to do tonight. "I could have plans already" I tell her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" I throw right back at her.

"Well do you already have plans for tonight?" She asks and I sigh.

"No I don't"

"Then come and bring a friend. I know you said you don't like going places alone. So invite someone and come" That sounds easier said than done I say to myself. "I'll tell Sam to look out for you so you have a place to sit"

"I'll try" I tell her again.

"Fine" I can hear the disappointment in her voice and I frown. "I'll text you the address later. Have a good rest of the day at work" She doesn't wait for me to say anything she just hangs up. Ugh! I head back into my office and take a seat at my desk. A little while later Brittany texts the address but doesn't say anything else. No _see you soon_. No _you better come_. I don't even get a smiley face. Great! Just great.

* * *

 **5pm**

I've been staring at the clock and my phone since I got home from work. I texted Rachel to see if she wanted to come tonight but she hasn't text me back. I really do need more friends. Always relying on Rach is pathetic. I'm giving her another hour to answer me before I make my final decision about going.

One hour turned into three and before I know it it's already eight and I still haven't heard from Rachel. Forget it I'm not going. I grab my phone to send Brittany a text. It's one thing going to someone's house alone it's another going to a public place alone. I can already see everyone's eyes looking at me and judging me as I walk in. And of all place to go alone a bar. No, no, no I'm not going. I don't need people thinking I'm a sad depressed person coming to drown her sorrows on a Monday night.

 **To: Brittany**

\- **I can't make it. Maybe next time.**

I press send and then look at my message over and over. I can practically see Brittany's disappointed face as she looks at the message. I shake my head and sigh. I should just go. I should just suck it up and go. I walk to my closet and scan through my clothes.

After getting ready and throwing myself out the house I arrive at Shady Brady's around nine o'clock. The parking lot is pretty full so I park out on the street. Guess Brittany really did call everyone she knew.

As I make my way to the bar my body suddenly becomes tense. I'm nervous to walk into this place. I can hear the music blasting from outside as the security guy asks for my ID. I give it to him and he hands it back to me. I push the door open and walk in to a massive crowd of people. To the right of me people playing pool and to the far left is a live band. The middle is fill with people siting at tables or just standing around with drinks in their hands. I try looking around for a familiar face but no one looks familiar until I see a blonde haired beauty behind the bar table serving drinks. There has to be about five guys shouting drink orders at her. I smile when I see her dance to the music while pouring drinks.

"She's awesome right" I turn my head to the right and see Sam smiling at me. "It's like she gets into this zone when she's working. I think I've seen her serve 10 people all at once before. It's crazy" I look back over at Brittany just in time to see her line up four glasses and pour crazy amounts of alcohol in each one. "Come I saved you a seat. Brittany said you weren't coming but I knew you would" He nudges his shoulder at me and winks. I just shake my head and smile. I follow him to a pool table nearby Brittany. "You know Artie" Sam points to Artie who waves and I wave back. "That right there is Tina and Kitty" I wave to the two girls. "And those two ugly looking dudes are Ryder and Mike" I laugh and wave. Sam then turns me around to face the bar table. "And you know Brittany"

"Yeah I know Brittany" Sam is seriously a goofball.

"BRITT" Sam shouts at the top of his lungs and Brittany turns to our direction. Confusion crosses her face and then she smiles and waves me over. "Go" Sam pushes me towards her. I get to the bar table and Brittany hands me over a drink.

"It's a dirty Shirley Temple" She shouts over the music.

"Thanks" I shout back.

"I thought you weren't coming?" She says after the band finishes playing a song and I shrug.

"Hey can we get two beers over here?" A guy yells from the other side of the bar table.

"Duty calls" Brittany winks at me and heads off to help the guys. I make my way back to Sam and his friends.

"You wanna play?" Ryder ask and I shake my head no. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. You guys play" Ryder hands his pool stick over to Artie. I watch the beginning of a new game while occasionally glancing over at Brittany. She finally catches one of my glances and smiles. I instantly turn red. Crap it is official. I've broken one of the oaths of being a lesbian. Thou shall not fall for the unavailable straight girl.

"What the hell" I turn my attention over to Sam. He's got anger written all over his face. I look back to Brittany and see you guessed it Quinn. She talking to Brittany. "She's not supposed to be here" Sam walks past me and goes to the bar table. The three of them seem to be arguing but I can't really hear because the music is blasting. Brittany eventually walks away to serve drinks but Sam and Quinn still seem to be arguing. My phone starts to vibrate and I quickly pull it out. I see that it's my grandma calling me and without excusing myself I quickly walk away and exit out the bar.

"Hello" I answer in a hurry.

"Santana, Christopher's fever isn't going down" My grandma tells me with panic in her voice. "I…"

"I'll be right there" I tell her not letting her finish her sentence. I end the call and head straight to my car.

* * *

I make it to my grandma's house in record time. I hop out of the car and race to the door. It opens before I have time to insert my key.

"Sanny" David says on the other side. "Christopher won't shut up. I try seeping and all he do is wah wah wah" I laugh and walk inside.

"He's just not feeling good"

"Santana you're here" I turn and see my grandma with a sleeping Christopher in her arms. I take him from her because he's way too heavy for her to be holding.

"Are we taking him to the hospital?" I ask and my grandma shakes her head no.

"His fever went down. I think he just needed to stop crying" I sigh and take a seat on the couch with him in my arms. "I don't know how much longer I can do this Santana. I'm tired" I frown.

"Where's dad?" I ask and my grandma just shrugs her shoulders. "I think it might be time" I can see the hurt in her eyes. I know she doesn't want to give the boys up but this is slowly draining the life from her.

"I can't. You know I can't" She walks away and I let out a frustrated sigh. She always does this. She talks about being tired and she can't do it but when I start to suggest giving the boys back to child services she changes her mind and gets mad at me for even suggesting it.

"Are you staying the night?" David asks as he sits next to me.

"Not tonight bud, now lay down and go to sleep it's late" David lays his head on my lap and I cover him with the blanket that's nearby. I close my eyes and fall asleep with the boys on the couch.

I wake a little while later in a panic. I don't know where I am or what am holding? I look down and see Christopher. I'm at my grandma's house. I check for David but he's gone. I get up to take Christopher back to his room and I place him in his bed. I check David's bed and see he's in it fast asleep. I quietly walk out the room and check on my grandma who's also asleep. Perfect all is fine in this house. I pull my phone out to check the time and see I have two unread messages.

 **From: Brittany**

\- **Sam's looking for you. Where did you go?**

 **.**

 **From: Brittany**

\- **Santana?**

Crap! I totally forgot about Brittany. I left in such a hurry I didn't even think twice about telling her, Sam or anyone for that matter that I was leaving. I quickly respond hoping she won't be too mad.

 **To: Brittany**

\- **Sorry. I had an emergency.**

Weirdly enough I get a response right back.

 **From: Brittany**

\- **Hey it's Sam. Brittany gave me her phone in case you replied. She's still working.**

 **.**

 **To: Brittany**

\- **Oh. Well just let her know I'm sorry and that I did have an emergency.**

 **.**

 **From: Brittany**

\- **She gets off in 15 mins. Come to the house and tell her yourself :)**

 **.**

 **To: Brittany**

\- **I would but I have work early in the morning. Just please let her know and tell her I'll give her a call tomorrow.**

 **.**

 **From: Brittany**

\- **Alright then. Have a goodnight.**

I put my phone away and head home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

It's another trip to the grocery store because what else would I do on a Friday afternoon? As I go through the grocery list in my head I get a little happy that I didn't forget the eggs for once. I don't know what it is about eggs that makes me forget them. I head to the checkout line and as usual I pick line 11. Of course it has to be the longest line out of all of them but I still stand in it anyways. I begin my normal routine of rocking back and forth when the blonde in front of me turns around quickly to grab a pack of gum.

"Brittany?" I say out loud to get her attention. She turns my way and gives me a small smile.

"Hey" Is all she says and then turns back to her basket. Weird. Is she mad at me? I don't think I've done anything to upset her. I sigh. Except it's been fours days since I told her I would call. I doubt that would make her mad though. It's not like she was waiting for me to call. Right?

"Brittany" I call out to her. She turns and I suddenly become nervous. "Are you..." I clear my throat finding it hard to ask her a simple question. "Are you mad at me or something?" She smiles.

"Or something" She says which confuses me. She must see the confusion on my face because she changes her response. "I'm not mad at you Santana"

"Are you sure?" She nods her head yes. "I'm sorry I haven't called" I add.

"It's really okay"

"I've just been busy"

"Santana it's fine" She tells me and then turns around to put her items on the counter. I sigh because I know she's mad.

"Britt I found them" A figure rushes passed me. "Chicken and waffle flavored chips. They do have them here" Of course I should have known. Where Brittany is Sam is somewhere nearby. "Santana hey" Sam says when he sees me. "Ever tried these?" He shows me the bag and I shake my head no.

"She's not a weirdo Sam" Brittany adds as she takes the bag from him so the cashier can ring it up. "I don't know how you can eat these. They taste so gross"

"Don't hate on my chips" I watch the two interact with each other and I find it annoyingly cute. Brittany pays for her things and then grabs her bags.

"See you around" She tells me as she walks away.

"She's mad at me isn't she" I ask Sam before he walks away. "She says she's not but I can tell that she is" Sam just sighs and rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"It's not my place to say anything but you didn't call her. She's been waiting for your call" I frown.

"Miss?" I look at the cashier. "You're total is $20.32" I quickly pay and grab my bags.

"It wasn't anything personal. I just got busy and I didn't think she's be waiting for my call" I tell Sam as we walk out to the front of the store and to my car. I open the trunk and he helps me put my things away.

"I understand being busy but can you do one thing for me?"

"And that would be?" I ask.

"Either step up or just forget about her. Don't toy with Brittany" I give Sam a confused look. I'm not sure what he's trying to tell me. "I love that girl and I hate seeing her down"

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything by not calling. I didn't realize she was a sensitive person" Sam lets out a small laugh.

"You have no idea what you're doing to her do you?" Again I give him a confused look and he smiles while shaking his head. "You do know Brittany..." Sam doesn't get to finish his sentence because a car pulls up and honks.

"Let's go" Brittany says once she rolls down the window of her car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Sam heads over to the passenger side of the car. "See ya around Santana"

"Bye" Brittany says to me.

"Bye" I say back and watch the two of them drive away before getting into my car and heading to my grandma's house.

When I pull up to the house there's a police car parked outside. An uneasy feeling washes over me and I hurry to park my car.

"Oh good Santana you're here" My grandma says as I walk into the house.

"What's going on?" I ask. The boy's social worker Katie is sitting next to my grandma and a policeman across from them.

"There was an anonymous tip that was sent to child services about child abuse and neglect on the boys" My blood boils as I hear my grandma explain.

"Kristin" I say with my teeth clenched together.

"Ms. Lopez" Katie begins to say and I tilt my head to the side. "We cannot point any fingers. This call came anonymously" I just shake my head. "I've already explained to your grandmother that because the call was made we do need to investigate and that's why we came. I've already interacted with the boy and with permission from your grandmother checked them for abuse. I do not see any signs of abuse or neglect. In fact they seem very happy. I assure you both that this call will be looked into. False accusation coming from either party can be very damaging to either case" Katie gets up and so does my grandma. "I'll be calling you in a couple of days to give you an update about our findings if there is any" Katie and the police officer leave the house and I close the door behind them.

"I can't believe she called them" I tell my grandma. I'm so mad I just want to punch something.

"Calm down Santana. We don't know if it was her or not"

"Really?" My grandma frowns. She knows and I know Kristin, the boy's mother put in that call or at least had someone put the call in. She's hated the fact that we got custody of the boys and not her family. She would rather see them in foster homes than with us. "You know if it wasn't for us those boys would be in foster care. In the care of people they don't know! She has some nerve"

"I know. I know"

"Are you going to tell dad about this?" My grandma shakes her head no and then I shake mine as I walk away and go to the boy's room.

"Sanny!" David runs to me and gives me a big hug.

"Hey little man"

"I not little" I smile. "Right I keep forgetting"

"He seeping" I look over to where David is pointing and see Christopher asleep on the floor.

"Let's not wake him then" David nods his head and we take a seat on the floor and begin playing with his toy cars. I'm still angry as I sit here and play with David. I hate this whole situation with the boys. Other than exercising there's only one thing that can relieve my stress and anger and it's dancing. Wait let me rephrase that, dancing with a mix of alcohol. I take my phone out and quickly text Rachel.

 **To: Rachel**

 **-We're going out tonight!**

Of course I wait an hour for her to respond but once she does and I get the okay I say my goodbyes and head home.

* * *

It's no surprise that I've been sitting outside Rachel's house for over 30 minutes now. I swear she takes forever to get ready. When I see her light go off in her bedroom I breathe out in relief FINALLY! She appears a few seconds later and I unlock my car door for her.

"Made you a drink" She tells me as she gets into my car. Made you a drink is her way of apologizing for taking so long. I put the cup in the cup holder and take the car out of park and drive. "So what happened today?"

"Dad stuff" That's all I have to say. Rachel knows the situation and knows I hate talking about it.

Before I know it I'm already pulling into the parking lot of Gary's the local gay bar we seem to always go to. I'm glad she doesn't complain about always going to the gay clubs. I know if she dragged me to the straight clubs all the time I'd get sick of it but that's Rachel for you. I hurry and drink the drink Rach made me so we can head inside.

Stepping inside the music is blasting. Why do all these place need to blast the music so loud? We head over to the bar and order some drinks and then find a place to sit. Like always my eyes begin to roam over to the dance floor. I like watching people dance. Not because I'm a crazy stalker or anything but because drunk dancers are the best dancers. Alcohol makes you care less and just let the music take over. Suddenly my eyes catch a glimpse of the go go dancer in the far corner. I can't see his face clearly because of the fog but he looks really familiar. I can see a bunch of girls surrounding him and I roll my eyes.

"Why do you straight girls love coming to gay bars?" I shout over to Rachel.

"So we can sexually frustrate you lesbians" She says with a laugh. Ha very funny. "Are we going to dance?" I nod my head.

"Let me just go pee" We both head to the girls restroom and of course the line is out the door.

"Sam is so cute up there" I hear a girl say. "I didn't know he was hiding all that under his clothes.

"I don't know why he picked this place it's a dump" Another girl says and I swear that voice sounds so familiar. I peek inside and sure enough I see Quinn. Great! I step back outside and sigh, it's just my luck.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing"

"You used to love this place" Another girl says and that voice also sounds familiar. I look back inside and sure enough it's Brittany. The line moves and now I'm standing inside inches away from Quinn, Brittany and the other girl they are with. What are they even doing here?

"There's no toilet paper in the stall" A girl tells me as she heads over to the sink. Of course there isn't. Quinn is the first to turn around. She sees me and shakes her head.

"I thought you were done with grocery store girl?" Quinn says over to Brittany. Brittany turns to look at Quinn and then looks over at my direction.

"Santana?" I give Brittany a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to use the restroom" Brittany's eyebrows narrow in, in confusion and then she smiles. The bathroom stall opens up and Rachel rushes past me and takes it. Ugh!

"We'll be at the table" Quinn glares at me as she and the other girl they are with walk away.

"Thought you two weren't on talking terms" I say to Brittany.

"It's complicated" I just nod my head.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Celebrating Sam's first day on the job. He's one of the go go dancers" I thought that dancer looked familiar.

"And you're okay with him being a dancer?" I ask Brittany.

"Umm…yeah why wouldn't I be?" I just shrug.

"Why did he pick a gay bar?"

"More tips. Guys love tipping hot dancers" I just laugh. Rachel comes out of the bathroom stall and heads over to the sink.

"You going to go?" Brittany asks and I nod my head and take off. When I come out Brittany is standing by the sink but Rachel is nowhere to be found. "She told me to tell you she'll be right back. I guess your friend Kurt is here" I just nod my head and wash my hands at the sink. "She seems nice"

"Nice?" I grab a paper towel and dry my hands. That's a first.

"Is she your…" I don't even let Brittany finish her sentence.

"Friend, she's just my friend"

"So you're single?" Brittany asks and I nod yes. Her smile gets a tad bit bigger as she grabs the bottom of my jacket and drags me out the bathroom. "Let's get a drink. My treat" She drags me to the bar and the bartender waves Brittany over.

"The usually?" He says to her and she nods yes. "And for you?"

"I'm okay" I tell him.

"What? Come on Santana. Let me buy you a drink" I sigh.

"Vodka, red bull" Brittany smiles and the bartender hands us our drinks. "Thank you" I say to Brittany.

"Come to the table" I follow Brittany to her table and pass Rachel and Kurt on the way. They both give me the thumbs us and I roll my eyes. What do they expect me to do with a straight girl? "Guys this is Santana" Brittany introduces. "You know Quinn, that's Stacey and then the two girls dance around Sam are Tina and Kitty. I think you met them on Monday"

"Hey" I say with a small wave.

"Who gave you that?" Quinn says taking the drink out of Brittany's hand.

"Hey!" Brittany pouts.

"She's not supposed to have any more to drink. She's already past her limit" Stacy informs me with a smile.

"I didn't know" I tell them.

"Give it back. I'm fine" Brittany tries getting the drink back from Quinn but Quinn doesn't let her have it.

"No" Quinn tells Brittany. "Now that you know don't let her drink anymore got it" Quinn tells me.

"I won't" I say.

"Come on Santana let's go dance" Brittany again grabs the bottom of my jacket again and leads me to the dance floor. "I really am fine. I can drink more if I wanted to" Brittany says as she starts to dance around. I take a sip of my drink and smile. She's super cute right now. "Come on move" Brittany puts her hands on my hips and moves them around. I laugh and start dancing. I go to take another drink from my cup but Brittany grabs the straw and takes a drink.

"You shouldn't be drinking" I tell her. "Quinn's going to kill me" She waves me off. She hands me back the straw and I finish the rest of the drink and put the empty cup on a nearby table. A few minutes later I don't know how it happened but I somehow managed to back myself up against the wall with Brittany dancing in front of me. She turns to face me and smiles. My heart starts racing like crazy. She places her hands on my hips and starts slowly rocking herself into me. Half of me doesn't want her to stop but the other half knows she's been drinking and has a boyfriends who happens to be only a few feet away. "I need a break" I yell over to her but all she does is smile and shake her head no. "I need a break" I tell her again. Still she shakes her head no and then I see it. Something in her eyes change and suddenly I feel very nervous. She licks her lips and I lick mine. My heart starts racing even faster than before as I watch her inch her face closer to mine. She's not going to do what I think she's going to do is she? She looks at me once more and just as her lips touch mine I back away. "I can't" Disappointment is clearly written all over her face and I feel bad. "I'll be right back" I tell Brittany and she just nods her head. The look on her face tells me she doesn't think I'll be back and to be honest I'm not coming back. I walk away to find Rachel and in the process I pass by Quinn.

"You're an idiot" She tells me and I just ignore her. I'm not in to mood to deal with her. I find Rachel still talking with Kurt and tell her it's time to go. We leave the club and after hearing Rachel rambling on and on about how Kurt is opening up his own fashion store I finally drop her off and head home. I lay down and grab my phone. I feel like I should apologize to Brittany. I don't know why I feel like this and after many drafts I decided to forget it about apologizing and just go to sleep.

I don't hear from Brittany the next day or the day after that or the day after that.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about two weeks since the whole club incident and I haven't seen or heard from Brittany since. But that all ended this morning when I woke up and checked my phone and saw an unread message from her.

 **From: Brittany**

\- **Can we talk?**

This message feels like I'm in trouble.

 **To: Brittany**

\- **What about?**

I reply stupidly because I know what she wants to talk about. She wants to talk about that night. About how she almost kissed me and how I almost let her. How I ran away and never called and how she probably feels ashamed or embarrassed because of it.

 **From: Brittany**

\- **You already know**

She sends back and I sigh. Before I have the chance to do anything my phone starts to ring. I look at it and it's Brittany. Guess there's no more avoiding this. Time to deal. I hit the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello" I say and there's silence. "Hello?" I say again.

"Hello" I faintly hear on the other end.

"You uh… wanted to talk?" I hear her sigh and I frown a bit.

"I'm sorry" She tells me.

"For?"

"You already know" She repeats what she said in her text. "I was drinking and... I don't know I'm just sorry"

"Don't worry about it" I tell her hoping to erase whatever she's feeling. "It's not a bit deal"

"It is though. I'm never aggressive like that but I saw you there and I was drinking and for a split second I thought...never mind I'm just sorry"

"You thought what?" I ask suddenly curious.

"Nothing it's silly"

"Tell me what you thought" I say. When she doesn't say anything I add a "Please" and again she sighs.

"Do you believe in fate San?" I smile at the nickname.

"I can't say that I do"

"Well I do. I also believe there's a reason for everything" When Brittany tells me that I start to think about everything I'm going through right now with my brothers and I can't find a reason why it's happening.

"I don't believe in that either" I tell her. "I just think shit happens and you just have to deal with it" I can hear Brittany sigh over the phone and I frown. I've disappointed her. "Will you explain why you believe in those things?" I ask hoping to wipe away the disappointment I've caused.

"I told you it was silly so I rather not embarrass myself even more than I already have"

"Can you please just tell me why you believe in those things?"

"You'll just laugh"

"I won't" I reassure her.

"Fine" I smile into the phone. "You know that day we met?" I shake my head yes and then realized she can't see me.

"Yeah I remember"

"Well that day I was having a really bad day. Everything was going wrong and I was ready to just yell at the next person that did something to me and well that's when you ran into me. I wanted to scream at you but I don't know for some reason I didn't.

"It was the t-shirt wasn't it?" I say and I can hear her laugh.

"Might have been but honestly it was just you. The fact that you just washed away my anger was my sign that everything was going to be okay. Then you ran into me again and then I ran into you and I knew there was a little more to this story"

"You did? Just by running into each other?"

"Yeah, I mean how many times can two people run into each other on the same day? The fate Gods were trying to tell us something or at least me something. Then when we bumped into each other again the following week I felt like those same Gods where screaming at me so that's why I invited you to my get together"

"Sorry I didn't come to the actually thing"

"You still showed. I was able to talk to you for 3 minutes before you ran away"

"I didn't run away!" I can literally hear the smile spread across her face over the phone. "I didn't" I say again.

"I know I was only teasing. I know it was Quinn. I told her it was too soon to be friends again and that we both needed space but she didn't want to lose me as a friend so now she's a grump with anyone new I talk to especially when it comes to girls"

"Did you two have some big fight or something?" I ask curiously.

"Or something, anyways after that night I thought you would text me but you never did. I'm not the one to seem so clingy but something was telling me to keep trying with you so that's why I also invited you to my first night on the job"

"Again I'm sorry I left so suddenly"

"It's fine. I was disappointed at first when you said you weren't going to come but then I saw that you actually came. You made my night" I blush and I'm really glad she can't see it. "But yeah you left and Sam said you were going to call but you never did and okay I won't lie that sort of upset me"

"Really? I didn't notice with you ignoring me at the store the day we saw each other again" I sarcastically say to Brittany.

"I'm sorry I just...being turned down isn't a real confidence booster and Sam is no help. When we left the store he told me to just make a move which is why I was the way I was at the club. I thought you were interested so I...well...I made a move"

"Interested? In you?" I ask a little confused.

"I thought you liked me" Brittany clarifies.

"What? Like you? But Sam... Wait you like me?" I'm so confused right now.

"Look you don't have to get all mean and defensive about this. I made a mistake and I'm sorry"

"I'm not getting defensive. I'm just trying to process all this"

"I like you Santana and I thought the feeling was mutual" Brittany begins to say. "I can see the way you look at me I'm not blind" I blush again. I'm not as slick as I thought I was. Dammit. "I was trying to give you hints that I felt the same but I guess they went over your head"

"But Sam..." I begin to say.

"What about him?" She asks.

"He's your boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" I hear her say. "Sam's not my boyfriend"

"What? He's not? Since when?"

"Since always. Sam's my best friend. I mean we dated in kindergarten but he dumped me because I stole his GI Joe but that's about it. I would never date him gross he's like a brother to me now"

"But I thought…" I stop in the middle of my sentence because I realized I never really asked her about Sam. I just assumed he was her boyfriend.

"Oh my god, have you thought Sam was my boyfriend this whole time?" Brittany asks me.

"I…yeah" I say with a sigh.

"Just to clarify again I'm not with him. I'm not with anyone. I'm single. Like really single and I'm a lesbian. I'm a single white lesbian" I laugh. "Is this why you backed away when I tried to kiss you?"

"You were drinking. I'm not a fan of straight girls drinking and kissing lesbians. Blaming the alcohol isn't cool and plus your boyfriend was right there. I'm not about to come between a couple" I tell Brittany trying to justify my actions.

"That's sweet but again he's not my boyfriend and I'm a lesbian. I'm not interested in men or Sam"

"Well I know that now"

"So... if you knew I was single and into girls would you have let me kiss you?" There's shyness in her voice which makes me smile.

"Maybe" I answer and wait for her to reply. "Uh…Brittany?" I say when I don't hear her respond. "Brittany?" I still don't get an answer. I pull the phone away from my ear and see that the screen is black. "Shit" I hurry to plug my phone in but it doesn't want to turn on. "You gotta be kidding me right now" I take apart the phone and remove the battery. I put it back together and then try turning the phone on again but it's still not working. "Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" What do I do now? I just pace around my house until I finally grab my car keys and head out the door. Guess I'm going to her house.

* * *

I drive like it's nobody's business until I reach Brittany's house. I pull up to the same spot I parked in like last time but just before I turn my car off I see a white truck in Brittany's driveway and it's not long before I see both Brittany and Quinn coming out of the house. The two look like they are arguing what else is new. What is Quinn's deal? Then out of nowhere I see Quinn grab Brittany and push her against the truck and kiss her. WHAT?! She kissed her! I'm so confused and hurt. This pain in my chest gets stronger as I turn my car around and drive away. I'm such an idiot. A girl says she's interested and here I am like a pathetic loser running after her. I head to one of the nearby phone stores around the area to buy or hopefully just fix my phone. I get out of the car and slam the door. I'm an idiot. How did I not see this. It all makes sense now. Why Quinn hates me. Why those two always fight. Why Brittany said it was too soon for them to be friends. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

"Santana" I hear my name and turn around to see Brittany. "Has anyone ever told you, you drive like a maniac?" She smiles and as much as I want to smile back I don't. "Buying a new phone?" She asks.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you or well more like heard you race away from my house so I jumped in my car and followed you"

"You followed me?"

"Yeah. It wasn't the easiest thing to do but I could hear the screeching of the tires so I followed the sound" She says with a shrug.

"Why are you following me" My words come out a little harsher than I wanted it too.

"You saw didn't you and that's why you raced away?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I fold my arms over my chest.

"Yes you do and I would love to explain everything if you agree on having dinner with me tonight" I tilt my head to the side. "Please" she begs and I let my arms fall to my sides and sigh.

"Fine" I answer.

"Great! Now go fix your phone so I can call you later" I give Brittany a small smile before turning back towards the store. "Wait!" I hear Brittany say so I turn back around. "I forgot something" Brittany comes up to me and connects her lips to mine. Her soft perfect lips are moving across mine and just as I go to deepen the kiss she pulls back. "I'll see you tonight" She pecks my lips and walks away from me. I wait till she gets into her car and drives away to finally breathe. I hurry in the store and of course the problem is with my screen so I just decided to buy a new phone. On the bright side the guy was able to transfer everything from my old phone to my new one. Once I'm done there I call Rachel to tell her everything that happened.

"Hello dear"

"Rach she kissed me!" I say into the phone.

"Who kissed you?"

"Brittany. She kissed me just now. We were talking on the phone and then I ended up at her house but saw Quinn and drove away but she followed me and then kissed me"

"You're weird" I sigh. Why does Rachel have to be so annoying?

"I have a date tonight" I say hoping something a little more positive will come out of her mouth.

"Good maybe you can finally get some action and stop being so cranky" Nope I was wrong.

"I'm not sleeping with her on the first night and besides how do you even know it's going to go that far? After tonight I could decided I don't really like her"

"You're a lesbian. After the first date you all practically move in together" I roll my eyes. I hear my phone beep so I pull it away from my ear. I see my grandma's name appear across the screen.

"I gotta go my grandma is calling"

"Okay. Text me later" I hurry and swipe over the call.

"Hello"

"Oh good you answered. I tried calling earlier but your phone wasn't on. I need you to come watch the boys for me please. My cousin is sick and I need to go to the hospital" Internally I growl. "I won't be gone long"

"Okay. I'm actually down the street. I'll be right there"

"Okay" I hang up the phone and drag myself to my car. This isn't what I want to be doing right now but I have to do it. Just as I turn the car on I feel my phone buzz. I grab it and it's a message from Brittany.

 **From: Brittany**

 **Hope you fixed your phone. Come to my house at 830. I'm driving :)**

 **.**

 **To: Brittany**

 **I did and okay I'll see you then**

Damn should I have put a smiley face after my message to? I'm horrible at this. I quickly start the car and head to my grandma's house. The minute I pull up my grandma is already rushing out the door. I quickly park and get out of the car.

"Thank you Santana. If it wasn't important I wouldn't have called"

"It's okay"

"Christopher is in his high chair eating and David is playing with his cars in the living room" I nod my head. "I don't know where your dad is at. He hasn't been here for two days" I nod my head again. "Okay I'll be back as soon as I can" I watch my grandma get into her car and drive away. As I enter the house is seems quite, a little too quite.

"David?" I hear a giggle but I don't know where it's coming from. "David" I say again but I still can't figure out where he's at. "Where are you?"

"Sanny I stuck. I under the couch" I look under the couch and sure enough David is under there.

"How did you even fit?"

"I just crawled under" I help David get out from under there and spend the rest of the time watching Spongebob. Around 730 I start to get a little panicky. My grandma hasn't called and I need to meet Brittany in an hour. At 8 the phone finally rings and it's my grandma.

"Santana I'm so sorry. I'm going to leave in another hour I know you need to get home"

"That's okay don't rush" I tell my grandma I don't need her racing and crashing on her way home.

"I'll be there soon. Love you" I hang up the phone and to say I'm disappointed is an understatement. What's worse is I have to tell Brittany I can't make it. I go and grab my phone and send Brittany a text.

 **To: Brittany**

 **Something came up and I can't make it tonight. I'm so sorry**

It isn't long before my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I answer.

"What do you mean something came up?" Brittany questions and I can tell in her voice she's trying not to get mad at me.

"My grandma, she called"

"So you waited 30 minutes before we're going to meet to tell me you can't make it?"

"I thought she would be back before then. I'm so sorry" Brittany sighs on the phone and I frown. "Can we please reschedule?"

"Yeah sure" I hear Brittany sigh again.

"I really am sorry Brittany. I really wanted to go out with you tonight"

"I really wanted to go out with you too Santana"

"I better go I need to put the boys down for the night. I'll text you later"

"Okay. Goodnight"

"Night" I hang up the phone and go put the boys to bed. It's around 10 when I hear my grandma pull up. I meet her at the door and she looks so sad.

"He didn't make it" I give my grandma a hug. "Thank you for watching the boys"

"It's not a problem"

"Go home. I know you're probably tired"

"Are you sure you're okay?" My grandma nods her head and I give her one more hug before I leave. I'm almost to the freeway when I decided to turn around. I find myself driving to Brittany's house and when I pull up I see the lights still on. I park my car in the same spot as always and pull my phone out to send her a text.

 **To: Brittany**

 **Are you still awake?**

.

 **From: Brittany**

 **Yeah. Why?**

.

 **To: Brittany**

 **I'm outside.**

I wait a few minutes and then I see her front door open and Brittany appears. I get out of my car and walk over to her.

"Are you ever going to park closer?" She asks me and I shrug my shoulders. "So what's up?" I nervously lick my lips and then connect them to her perfect ones. I bring my hand up to Brittany's cheek to deepen the kiss and that's when I hear her let out a soft moan. Her hands end up on my hips and I can feel her start to back up and that's when I end the kiss. "You should come inside" She tells me with a shy smile.

"Why?" Did that just come out of my mouth? Did I just say why? I know why she wants me to come inside but that's not what I came here for.

"You know why" She says with a small laugh. Her hands are still on my hips and I can feel her fingers moving back and forth on them. "Come inside" Brittany wraps her finger in one of the loops of my jeans and pulls me inside with her. Shit!


	6. Chapter 6

_buzz buzz. buzz buzz._

I open my eyes and yawn. Who's calling me? I reach over to my nightstand to grab my phone but there's one problem it's not my nightstand and it's not my phone. I panic a bit but it slowly fades when I look over to my right and see a pile of blonde hair. Brittany. I sigh and then realize I'm still naked. Crap. I slowly sit up not wanting to wake Brittany and scan the floor for my clothes. When I spot them I carefully get out of bed and quickly put them on. As I'm putting on my right shoe I hear movement coming from the bed and I look up. Brittany's sitting up with her sheets covering herself and she's just staring at me. She's not smiling, not giving me an evil eye just staring.

"I uh…I got to go" I say not knowing what else to do. I put on my left shoe and grab my jacket. Brittany's still staring at me which and it's making me super uncomfortable now. "You…you don't have to get up or anything I can see myself out" I tell Brittany and she still doesn't say anything. I look for my keys and phone and awkwardly leave her room. I head out the house and drive home in silence replaying what just happened in my head. A small smile spreads across my face but it soon fades when I see Brittany's face as I left her house. Was I not supposed to leave? Did she regret what we did? Did I overstay my welcome? Was I not good? Was I supposed to kiss her bye? So many things are running through my mind that I didn't even realize I was pulling into my driveway already. I sigh and park and head inside where my baby boy is patiently waiting for me. I take him out, shower and head to bed...again.

It's the sound of my phone ringing that wakes me up. With my eyes still closed I answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Sanny! Are you seeping?" I hear David ask me.

"Yeah bud I'm still sleeping" I say with a yawn.

"Wake up it's tree o clock and yous not here yet" My shoot eyes open and I look over at my clock. Crap I didn't mean to sleep until the afternoon.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right over okay"

"Otay" I hang up with David and start to get dressed. How in the world did I sleep till three? I look at my phone and I have two missed messages from Brittany.

 **From: Brittany**

 **Hey.**

 **.**

 **From: Brittany**

 **Okay I get it.**

Get it? Get what? Did I say something wrong? I don't have time to answer I just finish getting ready and head to my grandma's house. As I pull up David comes running out the house.

"SANNY! I get out the car and pick him up. "I thought you forgot about me"

"What? No silly I just over slept and what did I tell you about running outside the house"

"I sorry"

"Santana good you're here. I need you to go to the store again for me" I just nod my head. It's nothing new.

"I wanna go!" David says as he jumps up and down like a crazy child. I look at my grandma and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright go get your shoes and I'll put the car seat in my car"

"Yay!" David takes off running and I go and set up the car seat for him. Once I get that situated I get the list from my grandma and buckle David in the car. It only takes five minutes to get to the store but with David in the car I feel like I was driving for hours. I pull into the same spot I always do and jump out the car before David runs out. I unbuckle him and grab his hand. We walk into the store and I quickly grab a basket and throw him in there as fast as I can.

"Sanny I no want to sit in here"

"Too bad, I don't need you taking off on me" He folds his arms over his chest and I roll my eyes as I push him down the aisles. To my surprise David is actually behaving himself. He's not sticking his arms out and grabbing everything he sees. This run to the store is going a lot faster than I thought it would. "Alright just one more item and then we can go back home"

"We getting my strawberry durrup?"

"Yep" I turn into the last aisle and BAM! "I'm so sorr...Brittany?" Of course, who else would I crash into?

"Hey" Brittany says but she doesn't really look at me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" She tells me but she doesn't look fine she looks really sad.

"You don't seem fine"

"I'm perfectly fine Santana" Brittany says and it sounds more like a statement rather than a reassurance. She walks past me and around the corner.

"Oooo yous friend is mad dat you" David says. "Yous in trouble" I glare at David.

"Stay here and do'n't move" I tell David before I go chase after Brittany. I race around the corner but she's not there. I start checking every aisle until finally I spot her. "Britt" She turns and sighs.

"Just leave me alone Santana"

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask her.

"No I did. I clearly misjudged you. I thought you actually liked me but once again I was just fooled"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany sighs as if she's frustrated with me.

"I'm talking about you. You played me. You played hard to get and then once you got what you wanted you just left"

"Is that really what you think?"

"It's not what I think it's what you did. You just left. No wait you tried sneaking out without me knowing" Brittany's words are like a stab in the chest.

"I didn't play you"

"Then why did you leave like that?" I sigh.

"I'm sorry okay. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I've never you know with someone I'm not even dating. I was just trying to go before I overstayed my welcome. I've seen movies where the girl just doesn't know when to leave and it just makes everything awkward"

"This isn't a movie Santana and I wouldn't have invited you in if I didn't want you to stay"

"I didn't know and you didn't really say anything to me when you woke up. You just stared at me"

"That's because I couldn't believe you were trying to sneak away"

"I wasn't trying to sneak away. I mean I was but not for the reason you're thinking of" I tell Brittany and sigh "I'm sorry. I just need you to know that I didn't play you. I'm not like that. I really do like you I'm just…I'm horrible at this dating thing" I hear Brittany let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry I didn't answer you texts. I was sleeping when you sent them and when I finally woke up I was racing to get ready to come well…here" I say with a smile. "Grandma duty"

"You do a lot for her don't you?" I nod my head yes. "I feel like such an idiot right now" Brittany says shaking her head. "I overreacted. Like majorly overreacted" I just smile at her cuteness. "I'm sorry. I promise you I'm not a crazy sensitive person"

"It's okay"

"No it's not. Can I please show you that I'm not crazy? Come over tonight. It's just going to be me, Sam and this new girl that he's dating or trying to date. I'm not sure"

"I wish I could hang out with you but I'm helping my grandma with the boys" My eyes go wide when I remember David. "Shit" I take off running to the aisle I left him in but once I get there the basket is empty. "David!" I yell just as Brittany comes into the aisle.

"What's wrong?"

"My little brother, I left him in the basket and now he's gone"

"You left your little brother by himself?"

"Now is not the time to scold me just help me find him" Both Brittany and I split up and start looking for David. I feel like I've checked all the aisles twice until finally. "David" I yell and he turns. His face is covered in a black substance and once I see what he's holding in his hands I know what he has all over his face: Oreos. "David come here! You weren't supposed to leave"

"I was looking for you" He tells me. "Then I got hungry"

"Come on we need to go" I grab his hand and head back to our basket. Just as I reach it Brittany comes from around the corner.

"I couldn't find...oh"

"Yeah he was in aisle 4 eating Oreos" Brittany laughs.

"Glad you found him because I had no idea who I was looking for" I let out a small laugh.

"I really have to go. I need to take him home"

"Nooo I no want to go home!" David yells. "I want to stay here"

"At the store?" I ask him and he shakes his head yes. "No we're going home"

"No, no, no, no, no"

"David knock it off" Why does this kid hate me? Why is he making a scene right in front of Brittany?

"I no want to go" David starts to cry and I'm about to lose it.

"Can I have an Oreo?" I look at Brittany and she just smiles at me before kneeling down to David's level. "Can I?"

"No" David says.

"No? Why not?" Brittany pouts and I swear it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. If David doesn't give her an Oreo I will. "I just want one" I can see David thinking about it and then he hands over the bag to her. She smiles at him and he laughs like a goofy little boy in love. "So you ready to go home?" David smiles at her while he nods yes.

"Do you have some crazy magic smile or something?" I ask Brittany. She gets up and shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe"

"I wanna go home with her" David says and I roll my eyes. Of course her does.

"Why don't you go pay for your things and I'll take him to the car for you" I think about it.

"Okay but what about your stuff?"

"I'll just come back in here and pay for it after you leave"

"Just give me your stuff and I'll buy it for you so you don't have to come back in here" Brittany shakes her head no.

"You're not buying my things"

"It's not a big deal"

"You're not buying my things Santana" Brittany tells me again. I don't see what the big deal is but I just agree with her.

"Fine" I reach in my pocket and hand over my car keys to Brittany. "You know which car?"

"I DO!" David yells.

"I know your car" Brittany tells me with a smile. She takes David's hand and I watch the two of them walk away before heading to the checkout line. I hurry and pay for my things and head to the car.

"Miss me?" I say as I get to the car.

"No" Both Brittany and David say at the same time before laughing together.

"You're both meanies" I quickly load the car and close the trunk shut.

"Bye David be good for your grandma and sister"

"Bye Bwrit knee" He waves and I close the door.

"My offer still stands about tonight. Come over whenever" Brittany tells me.

"I'll see what I can do"

"Bye Santana"

"Bye Britt" She glides her hand across my waist as she walks away and I just smile. I get into my car and drive back to my grandma's house. On the way there I try getting David to tell me what Brittany told him but he wouldn't say a word. When I pull into the driveway I'm shocked to find that David hasn't run out the car yet. Whatever Brittany told him is working like a charm. David helps me take everything inside and after putting things away I crash on the couch. I start dozing off but I can feel my phone vibrate so I pull it out my pocket.

 **From: Brittany**

 **Come over. Pleeeeaaaassseee :)**

 **.**

 **From: Brittany**

 **I'll make it worth your while ;)**

I laugh at Brittany's text. I look around and see that both boys are watching TV and I can hear my grandma in the kitchen. I debate on leaving over and over until finally I get up.

"Uh…grandma" I say as I enter the kitchen. "I'm going to head on out"

"So early?" I just nod my head yes. "Okay just make sure you lock the door on your way out"

"Okay" I gather my things and say goodbye to the boys. I get into my car, send a quick message to Brittany and then head over to her house. I park in the usually spot and then head over to the door. Do I ring the doorbell or knock? I decided to ring the doorbell and within seconds the door opens.

"Hey" Brittany greets me with a smile. She looks over my shoulder and sighs. "Can you please bring your car closer" I look over at my car and then back at Brittany.

"It's fine where it is"

"It's down the street"

"It's fine" I tell and she just tilts her head to the side and sighs. "Hi by the way" There's a small hesitation on my part. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do next. Do I shake her hand? Do I lean in for a kiss? A hug? I decided to extend my hand and Brittany laughs.

"I'm not shaking your hand" I pull my hand away and I can feel myself turning red from embarrassment. With a smile Brittany leans in and pecks me on the lips. "We're way past hand shaking don't you think?" Brittany winks at me and I let out a small laugh. She takes my hand into hers and leads me inside. We walk through her living room and I'm looking around as I go. We make it to the kitchen and I realize Brittany has a big place.

"You have a big place" I tell her. "How many rooms does it have?" That was the lamest question on earth and when I feel Brittany let go of my hand it only confirms it more. "Sorry that was super lame"

"No it wasn't" She says with a smile. "But you've in been here before"

"I haven't. I've only been in your backyard" I answer back.

"But you've been inside"

"And went directly to your room, I didn't get the tour" Brittany blushes.

"It's just a two bedroom, two bathroom house. Nothing special"

"It's bigger than my place" Brittany looks like she's about to tell me something but Sam comes out of nowhere and yells my name really loud and greets me with a big hug.

"You came. Britt didn't think you were going to show"

"I came"

"Hi I'm Marley" I look over to the small brunette that's standing next to Sam. She extends her hand out and I shake it with a smile and introduce myself.

"Santana"

"That's a pretty name" Marley says as she gives me a small smile.

"Thanks" I look back over at Brittany and she has this annoyed look on her face.

"So...what's for the agenda tonight?" Sam asks. "Beer pong? Or is this some lame night where I'm going to be subjected to chick flicks and hair braiding?"

"I'm in for a good old game of beer pong" Marley announce and Sam smiles wide. "What about you Santana? You in?" I look over at Brittany who shrugs her shoulders. I turn my attention to Sam whose nodding his head yes and I laugh.

"Yeah I guess I'm in. I have to warn you though I've never played before"

"You've never played beer pong?" Marley questions and I just shake my head no. "Then you're on my team. Beginners always have the luck"

"Don't you want to be on my team?" Sam asks.

"I like to win now come on and let's set up" Marley grabs Sam by the arm and the two take off outside.

"Are you any good at this game?" I ask Brittany.

"Not an expert but I can get by"

"Are you going to let me win?"

"Not a chance" Brittany says with a smile.

* * *

"BRITTANY! SANTANA! LET'S PLAY" Sam shouts a few minutes later from outside. We both head outside and see Sam practicing his aim. "You're going to regret not wanting me on your team" Sam's ball flies over all the cups not even hitting one.

"Oh yeah I can already feel the regret" Marley teases. "Santana" Marley waves me over and I walk over to her. "Here take these" Marley hands me three ping pong balls. "So all you need to do is throw these balls into any of the red cups. If you make it that loser over there" Marley points to Sam. "Has to drink what is in the cup or Brittany will have to drink depending on whose turn it is" I nod. This game sounds simple enough.

"Who goes first?" I ask.

"We do" Marley answers.

"And why do you two get to go first?" Brittany adds tilting her head to the side.

"We flipped a coin and I won so we go first" Marley tells Brittany. "See already winning" Marley smiles at me and I let out a small laugh.

"Let's play!" Sam says and we begin my first ever game of beer pong. Marley stands behind me and tells me in my ear.

"Close one eye and aim at just one cup. Just zone in on one and forget the rest" I close one eye, aim and lightly throw the ball. It lands right into the cup. "See a natural" Marley high-fives me and then places her hand on my back and points out another cup for me to aim for. I close my eye, aim and again lightly throw the ball. Once again I make it.

"You guys are cheating" Sam whines as he drinks from the cup.

"Cheating how?" Marley asks.

"You can't help her. She has to do it on her own"

"Fine" Marley hands me my last ball. "The floor is yours" Again I close one eye and aim for a cup and make it. Sam's face drops and we all laugh.

The night goes on and for it being my first time really playing this game I have to say I'm on a roll. Marley and I won the first game. Then Brittany and I won the next. Right now Sam and I are in the lead but this game has so much tension in it. I think it has to do with the fact that Marley and Brittany aren't really talking to each other.

"Take that suckers!" Sam hits the last cup and with a growl Marley drinks the last cup.

"Can we make this game more interesting?" Marley says. "Can we use liquor instead of beer?"

"Are you trying to get everyone drunk faster?" Sam says and Marley shrugs her shoulders. "Alright I'm in"

"I'm not" Brittany says and I look over at her. "I'm a little tired I'm going to go inside and watch TV you all are more than welcome to continue" Brittany starts to walk away and she doesn't even look at me or even ask me to join and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do.

"She's old. Forgive her" Sam jokes and I give him a half smile. "Let's play!"

"I don't know. I think I should go" I tell Sam.

"Don't go" Both Marley and Sam say at the same time.

"One more game" Marley says.

"Yeah come on don't let downer Brittany spoil your fun" Sam's begging me to stay and I just sigh.

"Let me just go and check on her then" I feel weird being here without her around. "I'll be right back" I head inside and I walk towards the sound of the TV. When I get to the living room I see Brittany laid out on the couch. I smile and make my way over to her. She makes eye contact with me but doesn't say a word. "Can I sit?" I ask and she sits up. I take a seat next to her and then she lays back down with her head in my lap. "Can I ask what's wrong?"

"No you may not. It's dumb and I'm really embarrassed by it"

"Is it because you didn't win?" Brittany turns so that she's looking up at me and she smiles. "There it is. I haven't seen that smile all night"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong" Brittany sighs.

"I got jealous" I give Brittany a questioning look. "Marley has been all over you and I just didn't like it" I smile. "This is so dumb. I was supposed to show you that I'm not a crazy jealous person tonight and well...I failed" Brittany tells me as she sits up. "I'm acting like a jealous teenage girl. I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm never like this. I swear"

"It's okay"

"It's not. This isn't me"

"It's really okay" I reassure her. "I think we all get a little jealous sometimes. It's normal"

"Have you been like this before?" I think about it for a minute and I can't remember ever being a jealous person.

"I...no I don't think I have" I tell her.

"See. It's not normal"

"It is though. I mean maybe if I was a little jealous I wouldn't have been cheated on so much" I say with a shoulder shrug and when I see Brittany frown I realize sharing that information was so stupid. Now she's going to treat me differently, make empty promises just like everyone else and feel sorry for me which I hate. "Anyways..." I say to change the subject. "Marley hasn't been all over me. I think I would have noticed something like that"

"The minute you walked into the door she's been glued to you. She even went as far as to complimented your name"

"Well my name is awesome" Brittany kisses my cheek and smiles.

"It is super cute I just meant when people compliment your name that's biggest sign that they are hitting on you"

"Even if that's true that doesn't mean she's been all over me"

"She made sure she was on your team first and every time you went to shoot she stood behind you and told you where to throw it. Then when you made it she not only gave you a high-five you she lightly touched you on the shoulder"

"You notice everything don't you?"

"Sadly yes. She also wanted to keep drinking which only means one thing"

"And that is?" I ask Brittany curiously.

"She wanted you drunk so she could take advantage of you" I start laughing at Brittany's cuteness.

"You're right. You are crazy" Brittany pouts. "Oh don't be a baby"

"Am I really? Please tell me you noticed her doing those things" I shrug.

"I guess she was doing a little of that but..." I get a little nervous and clear my throat. "I...I wasn't paying attention to her. I came for you. My attention was on you" I groan. "That was so cheesy" I drop my head into my hands and mental kick myself. I can hear Brittany giggling which make me turn red. She pulls my hands away from my face.

"Lucky for you I like cheese" I look at Brittany and she has a smile on her face. Without really thinking about it too much I lean forward and softly kiss her lips. I can feel her bring her hand up to cup my cheek as she kisses back and for a moment time seems to stop and it's just me and Brittany. But of course that only lasts a moment because the next thing I know a pillow gets thrown at our heads.

"Two birds with one stone" I hear Sam say.

"You jerk!" Brittany gets up and races towards Sam.

"Crap" Sam takes off with Brittany quickly behind him. I only laugh as I get up from the couch. Marley is standing off to the side and she just smiles at me.

"If I knew you were into blonde I would have dyed my hair" She tells me and I just laugh.

"Sorry"

"Don't be" She waves me off. "Should we see were they went?" I nod my head and we both head outside where I see Brittany still chasing after Sam. Both Marley and I see Sam slip and fall and that's when Brittany grabs the nearest beer can and dumps it on his head.

"Oh no" I say and Marley looks at me. I point to the small blow up pool that's a few feet away from Brittany. I can see the mischievous look on Sam's face from all the way over here and sure enough he gets up and tackles Brittany right into the pool and she screams.

"Not going to help your girlfriend?" Marley says with a small laugh. I don't correct her all I do is point and we both watch Brittany pull Sam in the pool with her. "So do they always do this?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Probably"

"Marley! Santana!" We both turn our heads and we see Sam waving us over.

"You do realize that if we go over there they are going to throw us in" Marley tells me.

"I don't think Brittany will throw me in. But Sam... for sure he'll throw you in"

"Oh really? You don't think your little girlfriend is going to toss you in?"

"No" I tell Marley so surely that she raises her eyebrow slightly.

"Would you like to bet on it?"

"Santana! Marley!" We hear our names get yelled again. "Get over here"

"I bet you a lunch tomorrow that she'll throw you in"

"And what if she doesn't?" I challenge back. There's no way Brittany is going to throw me in.

"I don't know what do you want?" I think about it for a second.

"If she doesn't you have to...you have to buy Brittany and I dinner at a fancy restaurant" Marley rolls her eyes and extends her hand.

"Fine. You have a deal" I shake her hand and we head over to Sam and Brittany.

"Why hello" Sam says casually and of course he grabs Marley and throws her in.

"SAAAMMM!" Marley yells and I just laugh. Told her he would throw her in.

"He'll do anything to get a girl wet" Brittany tells me and I laugh.

"You should change"

"I will" Brittany' starts giving me this weird look. Oh god please tell me she's not going to throw me in.

"Don't" I warn her and she smirks. "Britt I mean it"

"It's just water" I try to move away but it's too late Brittany wraps me up and throws me in with Marley.

"I see that she didn't throw you in" Marley jokes and I just look at her not amused. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Meet me at Denny's" I get up from the pool while Marley announces that she's leaving.

"I'll be back I'm going to walk her out" Sam says leaving Brittany and I alone.

"Denny's?" Brittany questions and I just nod my head.

"We had a bet going"

"Oh"

"You weren't supposed to throw me in" I say with a smile. I can see this isn't going too well with Brittany. "It's just lunch"

"Uh huh"

"You know you're really cute when you get all jealous" Brittany tilts her head to the side and I laugh. "So who's going to tell Sam his new girlfriend is gay" I say and Brittany just laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm on my way to meet Marley for lunch but decided to make a detour to Brittany's house. I know she wasn't thrilled about this lunch so I figured that maybe if I come by before I see Marley she'll feel a little better about it. I know the easy thing to do is not going to lunch with Marley but…I don't like going back on my word.

As I turn the corner to Brittany's street I can see a white truck parked in her driveway. Great Quinn is there. Rolling my eyes and shaking my head I park my car and head to the door and knock. After a few seconds the door opens and Quinn appears.

"Sacha" She greets me.

"It's Santana" I correct her even though I know she knows my name.

"Same thing" She says with a shoulder shrug. "I take it you want to see Brittany" I nod my head and Quinn moves out of the way to let me inside. "She in her room getting ready" I don't say anything else and just head up to Brittany's room and knock on the already opened door.

"I'm almost done" Brittany says as she turns to look at the door. "Hey" A big smile spreads across her face and my insides turn into mush.

"Hey" I say back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come by and say hi" I tell her with a small shoulder shrug.

"Don't you have your date right now with Marley?" I roll my eyes and she laughs.

"It's not a date it's just lunch"

"I bet Marley wishes it was a date"

"Jealous are we?" I tease and Brittany sticks her tongue out at me. I watch her continue to get ready and I get lost in her beauty.

"I can feel you staring" I blush at Brittany's words and look away.

"So uh..." I begin to say. "Are you..." I clear my throat. "Are you getting ready to go somewhere with Quinn?" Brittany stops what she's doing to turn and look at me. She grins and I internal groan.

"Maybe" I don't say anything else which only makes Brittany laugh. She comes over to me and softly wraps her hand around my neck to give me a peck on the lips. Instantly butterflies take over my stomach. "I'm going to lunch with her. We have a few things to talk about but I promise you it is just lunch" She tells me as she heads to her closet and grabs a jacket.

"Okay" I tell her even though I'm not okay with this. I don't want Quinn anywhere near Brittany.

"Just okay?"

"Uh huh" I reply.

"You know…it doesn't have to be okay. You can tell me you're not okay with it"

"It's fine" Brittany just smiles at me.

"That feeling you're having right now, it has a name you know. It's what you said you never get" She tells me.

"Which is?" I ask curiously.

"Jealous"

"I'm not jealous. I don't get jealous" Brittany just laughs.

"If you say so Santana" I roll my eyes. I'm not jealous. Jealously doesn't exist in my world. Brittany heads to the door and gestures for me to follow. We both head downstairs where we find Quinn in the kitchen. "Ready?" Brittany asks Quinn and she nods her head yes. "Let's go then" I follow the two out the door.

"I'll be in the truck" Quinn tells Brittany. "See you later Sarah" She waves at me and heads to her truck and gets inside.

"Sarah?" Brittany asks.

"It was Sasha earlier" I tell her and she just gives me a confused look. "Inside joke, now go on. Don't keep your date waiting"

"Your jealous side is pretty cute you know that"

"I'm not jealous" I tell her again.

"It's just lunch okay but if you're feeling left out would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I mean you still kind of owe me one since you stood me up on the last one" I frown at Brittany's words.

"I didn't stand you up"

"You kind of did" I sigh. "It's okay though" Brittany takes my hand into hers and entwines our fingers. "I know you didn't mean too"

"I'm really sorry"

"All is forgiven if you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Okay" I tell her.

"Great, now go have fun on your date and I'll have fun on mine"

"That's not even funny" Brittany laughs and kisses my cheek before letting my hand go.

"See you later Santana" I wait till Brittany gets into the truck before heading to my car. As I sit down and turn my car on my stomach sinks. This trip was supposed to ease Brittany's mind but all it did was make mine go crazy. I hit the steering wheel of my car and then take it out of park and then I drive to Denny's.

* * *

When I finally make it to the Denny's parking lot I can see that Marley is already there and sitting on a bench just outside the restaurant. I quickly find parking and head over to her.

"Hey. I didn't think you were going to show" Marley tells me with a smile as she gets up.

"A bets a bet now let's get this thing over with" Her smile turns into a frown and I sigh. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, that was really rude"

"If you want to go you can. You don't have to stay"

"No, no I'm sorry. My head…it's just…it somewhere else right now"

"Let me guess. It's with Brittany" A small smile forms from Marley mouth and I force a smile back.

"Yeah I guess you can say that"

"How about we head inside and you can tell me all about it" I nod and follow Marley inside the restaurant.

"How many?" The waitress asks and Marley tells her two. We get seated and order our drinks right away.

"So…" Marley says as she looks over the menu.

"So…" I say back. Marley closes her menu and looks at me.

"You don't do this often do you?" I give her a confused look and she laughs. "You're a keep to yourself kind of person aren't you?"

"I guess"

"Have you always been like this?"

"I guess"

"Is that all you can say?" Marley laughs. "Will you just relax, I come in peace" Marley makes the peace sign with both her hands and I laugh.

"I'm sorry. I just... I just don't open up to people often. I feel like no one really cares about what I have to say so keeping to myself seems like the best option" Marley frowns a bit.

"That can get a little lonely. Everyone needs people to talk to"

"I'm not lonely and I have friends" I spat at her.

"Are you girls ready to order?" The waitress interrupts. I give her my order and after Marley gives hers she looks back at me again.

"I didn't mean to offend you" Marley tells me.

"I have friends"

"I never said that you didn't. I just meant everyone should have someone they can open up to"

"I have a friend" I tell her. "I open up to her when I need to" Marley just nods her head.

"So…tell me about Brittany" I choke a bit on my water making Marley laugh.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, earlier you said your head was somewhere else and I mentioned it being with Brittany"

"Oh" I say with a sigh. "Right"

"So tell me about Brittany. What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything"

"Something must have happened though"

"I guess" Marley sighs.

"You're one difficult cookie"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Just talk to me" I take a deep breath and exhale. "I care" Marley tells me. "Not everyone you meet is an uninterested asshole" I give her a small smile. "If it makes you more comfortable I can give you a short summary of myself."

"You don't have to do that"

"It's fine" She waves me off. "Ready? My name is Marley. My birthday is March 18th. I'm an only child. My parents are separated and I don't talk to my dad. If you haven't noticed or if you were curious I'm bi" Marley winks at me and I shake my head and smile. "My last relationship was with a boy who broke my heart into a million pieces. What a dick" I laugh. "Should I continue?"

"No, no"

"Alright your turn. Tell me what happened" Marley takes a drink from her straw and I just stare at her. "Come on" She tells me.

"Fine" I cave. "Brittany…she's…she's having lunch with an ex or at least I think she's an ex. We haven't really talked about it but all the signs are pointing to ex but yeah she's out with her right now"

"Ouch" I shrug my shoulders. "I'd be a little cranky too if I knew that was happening"

"She said it was only lunch cause they have things to talk about"

"Well see you shouldn't be too worked up about it. It's just lunch"

"I guess. I just…I just really don't like her ex and I know she doesn't like me much either"

"That's to be expected" The waitress comes with our food and we begin to eat and talk about random things. Just as we finish our meals my phone begins to ring so I pull it out of my pocket and see that it's my grandma.

"I have to answer this" I tell Marley and she waves me off. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hi mija, I know you're probably busy but do you think you can come watch the boys for the day? My cousins want me to come on a mini trip with them to visit some family that's in town"

"Do you know what time you'll be home?" I ask knowing I said I would go to dinner with Brittany later.

"I'm not sure. Not too late maybe around 9 or 10" I sigh.

"Yeah okay I'll be there in a bit"

"Thank you"

"Bye" I tell my grandma before I hang up and shove my phone back into my pocket.

"You don't look happy" I hear Marley say.

"I'm not. I just agreed on watching my little brothers so I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to cancel another dinner with Brittany"

"I'm sure she'll understand"

"She probably will but this is the second time I've cancelled on our first date"

"Oh. Isn't there anyone else that can watch your brothers?"

"No" I say while shaking my head.

"Hmm…" Marley sits there with a confused expression on her face or maybe that's her thinking face. "I have an idea. I could watch the boys for a bit to give you guys some alone time"

"No, no, no I wouldn't wish that headache on anyone" Marley laughs.

"I'm sure they are not as bad as you make them out to be"

"They are" Marley laughs again. "Thanks for the offer though" The waitress comes back and sets the bill on the table. "I really hate to cut this short but I have to get going"

"I understand" I grab the bill and we both get up and head over to the cash register. I pay for our meals and we both walk outside. "Thanks for lunch" Marley tells me.

"You're welcome"

"If you still need a babysitter for tonight let me know" I nod my head and smile. "Later Santana"

"Bye" I watch Marley walk away and get inside her car before I walk and get inside mind. I pull out my phone to text Brittany but just toss it aside. What am I going to do? I can't cancel again I just can't. Not knowing what else to do I put my car in reverse and then drive to my grandma's house.

* * *

I've been sitting in my grandma's living room for an hour just staring at my phone. I still don't know how I'm going to break the news to Brittany without looking like a totally ass.

"Sanny why yous looking at your phone?" I look up and see David staring at me.

"I need to tell Brittany something bud but I don't know how"

"Bwrit knee?!" David's faces lights up. "From the store?"

"Yeah that Brittany"

"Is she tuming over?" I shake my head no and David frowns. "Whys not?"

"Because she's not now go play so I can call her"

"To tell her to tum over?"

"Go play" I nudge David away and he races off. With one last deep breath I scroll to Brittany's name and press the send button. I put the phone to my ear and wait for her to answer the phone.

"Hey you" Brittany answers on the second ring. "I was just going to text you. How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date"

"Did she get a goodbye kiss?" I roll my eyes and I can hear Brittany laugh on the line. "I'm only teasing. So listen I have everything set for tonight"

"Brittany I…" I don't get to finish my sentence.

"Just be here by 8. I'm going to make dinner for us at my place"

"Brittany" I try again but she doesn't listen.

"Do you like red wine? I think it will go well with the chicken I'm going to cook. Wait... you do eat chicken right? You're not a vegetarian or anything like that"

"I eat chicken" I answer.

"Great!"

"Brittany" I try once more. "I need to tell you something" I hear her sigh over the phone.

"You're cancelling on me huh?" Now it's my turn to sigh. "Am I right?"

"My grandma asked me to watch the boys"

"And you couldn't tell her you already had plans?"

"It's not that simple" The line goes silent and I know she's upset which makes me feel like crap. "I'm sorry" I say just above a whisper and I still don't get a response.

"Is dat Bwrit knee?" I turn my head and see David. "I wants to talk to her" David rushes for the phone and grabs it from my hand.

"David give me the phone"

"Hi Bwrit knee" David smiles wide into the phone. "Uh huh I am. Yes. Yes." I really wish I knew what Brittany was telling him. "Yous want to come over and play wif me?" David turns and looks at me. "Can Bwrit knee come over?"

"Uh...I don't know bud. That's up to her" David hands me the phone. "She wants to talks to yous" I take the phone from David.

"Hello?"

"I need to get going" Is all she tells me and I frown.

"Please don't go. I'm really sorry that I have to cancel"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Maybe we can try again another time"

"Come over" I quickly tell Brittany before she hangs up on me. "David really wants you to come and play with him so why don't you just come on over"

"And what about you? Do you want me to come over?"

"Of course" The phone goes silent. "Please" I add and still silence. "I know this isn't the ideal date but...I mean...if you want...I can like make...well not so much make...I can buy...or not...I mean I can..." I start tripping over my words and I hear her giggle.

"You're cute"

"Will you please just come over?" After another long pause Brittany finally answers me.

"Okay"

"Okay?" I question.

"Yes okay, I'll come over" The biggest smile spreads across my face.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone that is still reading this story. I know I'm horrible at updates right now and I'm super sorry for that. Life gets a little crazy but I'm going to try my best to update sooner and not have you wait months for a new chapter. Hope you're all liking the story so far and thanks again for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"When's Bwrit knee coming?" David asks for the millionth time. I swear this kid is getting on my nerves.

"In a little bit bud"

"Yous says dat already"

"I know but she's not coming yet" I can see the frustration in David and all I can do is laugh and shake my head.

"Yous laughing at me?" David's eyebrows narrow in and he makes a fist with his hand.

"Oh really now?" David grins and I make a move to get him but there's a knock at the door.

"Bwrit knee!" David races off to the front door and I quickly follow after him.

"Don't open the..." It's too late David has already opened the door. "Door" I finish. "David what did I say about opening the door?"

"But it's Bwrit knee. See" David points to a smiling Brittany.

"Hey"

"Hey" I say back to Brittany.

"Bwrit knee come in" David grabs Brittany's hand and leads her into the house.

"You have competition" Brittany tells me and then winks as she walks past me. I let out a small laugh and close the door behind them.

"Dis is my house. And dis is my TV and my toys and over dare is where my grandma sleeps" I laugh at David's tour of the house. "Wants to see my room?"

"Oh no you don't. Christopher is sleeping and I don't need you waking him up just yet" David snarls at me.

"How about you show me later okay?" Brittany tells David and he smiles wide. This kid I swear.

"You wants to play baseball wif me?"

"How about later bud. Let Brittany sit down for a bit" Again David gives me a snarling look. I gesture for Brittany to take a seat on the couch and just as I'm about to sit down next to her David quickly takes the seat. "Hey"

"Toos late" I glare at David and Brittany laughs.

"Why don't you build Brittany a house with your blocks" I tell David hoping he'll give me a few minutes to talk to Brittany.

"Yous want a house?" David asks Brittany and she nods her head yes. "O tay" David jumps up and grabs his bag of blocks and takes a seat on the floor.

"He's cute" I tilt my head to the side as I take a seat next to Brittany. "Well he is"

"You don't know the little brat" Brittany laughs. "Wait till you meet the other one. You'll be rushing to leave this place"

"So..." Brittany begins and I already know where this conversation is heading.

"I'm sorry about tonight" I say and Brittany sighs.

"Is there really no one else that can watch the boys? Not even just for a little bit?"

"If there was we wouldn't be sitting here" Brittany just nods her head and I can see the disappointment all over her face.

"Bwrit knee look" David points to a stack of blocks he's building and Brittany gives him a thumbs up.

"I wish my life wasn't complicated. I wish I could do whatever I wanted"

"You can"

"I can't" I tell Brittany. "I'm the only reliable one in the family and I don't know...I just feel like it's my responsibility to take care of everyone"

"That's sweet but you have to live your own life sometime San" Brittany places her hand on my knee and I smile and shake my head. "What?"

"Nothing"

"Just tell me" I smile and intertwine my fingers with Brittany's.

"You just...you make it easy" There's confusion all over Brittany's face. "I have a hard time opening up to people. Like earlier Marley kept trying to get me to open up and I talked to her about things but it just felt weird. But with you...I just want to spill my guts to you" Brittany smiles at me. "I feel safe with you. Oh god that sounds so corny" Brittany laughs.

"It's cute and I don't mind you spilling your guts. I want to know everything about you"

"And I want to tell you but just know it's not all pretty especially when it comes to these boys"

"I don't have a perfect life either" I open my mouth to say something but then I hear a crying.

"Chris" I say with a sigh. I let go of Brittany's hand and get up. "I'll be right back" I head to the room but when I come back out with Chris the living room is empty. I can hear laughter and realize it's coming from outside. Chris runs away from me and heads outside and I follow behind him. When I get outside I see Brittany throwing the ball so that David can hit it with his bat. This goes on for the next hour.

* * *

Finally after all the playing has died down I attempt to make dinner. Of course that doesn't go as planned because I burn not only the mac and cheese but the chicken as well. What a great way to impress Brittany with my cooking skills. I end up ordering pizza and after we all eat I march the boys straight into the bath. Like always David puts up a fight but after Brittany talks to him he goes directly into the bath. I lay both the boys down in bed and then join Brittany in the living room.

"I'm exhausted" I tell Brittany as I take a seat next to her.

"You're really good with them"

"That's only because you were here. Bath time usually takes longer and involves me running around chasing two naked boys" Brittany laughs.

"So tell me...how'd you get here?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did this become your life?" I sigh.

"You want the long or short version?" Brittany moves closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder while intertwining our fingers together.

"I want whatever version you want to give me"

"Short story my dad got involved with the wrong woman and got involved with the wrong things. They had these two boys and then got them taken away because the state found them to be unfit parents. My grandma seemed to be the only one that could take these boys in and care for them but she said she could only do it with my help so I stepped up. We've been caring for them but their mom Kristen hasn't been making it easy. She's called child services saying we're neglecting the boys"

"I'm sorry that sounds awful"

"It's been a rough time. The courts have given both my dad and Kristen second chances to prove they are fit to get the boys back but...sadly neither one of them have done anything. I have no idea what this women is doing and my dad...I have no idea where he is. He likes to come and go whenever. I'm getting tired and so is my grandma. I know she wants to just give them back to the state but at the same time she can't. These are her grand babies"

"That's understandable but San both you and your grandma can only do so much"

"I know" I sigh and feel Brittany place a kiss on my cheek. I turn my head to face her and lean in to kiss her on the lips.

"Please don't hate me for saying this but your grandma...she's starting to treat you like your dad is treating you both"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at today. She left you so she can go out and relax with family"

"She deserves to have some relaxation. She's here with them twenty four seven. I'm only here a few days a week"

"You deserve some time too" I break away from Brittany and I hear her sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad"

"You didn't" I lean in and peck Brittany on the lips to reassure her that I'm not mad. "So how was your lunch with Quinn" I ask changing the subject.

"Frustrating. Long but in the end okay"

"That's an interesting combination for a lunch" I say.

"Quinn...she just doesn't know how to let go. When we first started dating..."

"So she's your ex" I say more like a statement than a question and Brittany nods her head yes.

"She is and I when we first started dating we promised each other that if we ever broke up we'd still be friends. But...well as you can tell she's having a hard time with just being friends. I told her we should just stay clear from each other for a while. Give each other time to heal and move on but she thinks that if we do that we'll just grow apart and she doesn't want to lose me"

"She still loves you"

"I know" Brittany says with a sigh. "And I love her too but just as a friend. I wanted to have this lunch with her to make her realize that. I don't want her thinking that there still is a chance especially now that you've come into the picture"

"She hates me" Brittany laughs. "If you don't mind me asking why did you guys break up?" Brittany's face falls and I can already tell this break up story isn't a pretty one.

"I cheated" My heart sinks at Brittany's admission. I wasn't expecting that. "I told you I don't have a perfect life. I make mistakes"

"Oh"

"Just oh?" I shrug not knowing what else to do or say. "You see me differently now don't you? I just totally screwed everything up" Brittany shakes her head.

"You didn't" I tell her as I place my hand on her thigh. "And I asked so..."

"Please don't think that you can't trust me because you can. I just...I made a mistake. It was dumb and I regret it. That's not who I am"

"It's fine" We sit in silence for a few seconds until Brittany speaks up.

"So how was lunch with Marley?"

"Alright"

"Just alright?" I nod my head yes and Brittany frowns. She opens her mouth to say something else but the sound of the keys opening the door stops her from saying anything. We both turn to look at the door and when it finally opens my grandma appears.

"Hi mija" My grandma greets me.

"Hi. Did you have a good time?" She nods her head yes. "The boys are asleep or at least should be asleep" I tell her.

"So early?"

"Brittany helped me get them to bed"

"Hi" Brittany says with a small wave.

"Grandma this is Brittany. Brittany this is my grandma" I introduce them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Brittany"

"Nice to meet you too" Brittany says as she gets up and I get up right after. "I should head home. I'll call you later" Brittany tells me.

"Wait" I tell Brittany and then turn to my grandma. "I'm going to head out too. I'll come by tomorrow"

"Okay. Be safe you two" My grandma says. I quickly grab my jacket and keys and walk out the door with Brittany. I walk her to her car and I take her keys from her so I can unlock her car and open the door for her.

"Thank you" Brittany says before she gets into her car. " Do you by any chance want to come over?"

"I do but..."

"But..."

"I've been gone all day and I need to get home to let my dog out"

"Your dog?" I nod my head yes. "Do you really have a dog or are you just making it up to get out of coming over?"

"I really have a dog"

"Okay. Well I guess I'll call you later then"

"Do you want to come over?" I ask. Even though things are a little weird I don't like the disappointing look on Brittany's face. "My place isn't big. Compared to yours it's a shoe box but if you want to come over for a bit you're more than welcome to"

"I don't care how big your place is. You can live in a dumpster and I'd still would like to come over" I smile which makes Brittany smile.

"A dumpster? You'd really want to come over if I lived in one?" Brittany's smile widens as she nods her head yes. "I really doubt that"

"Are you just inviting me over to be nice or do you really want me to come?"

"I want you to come" I tell her.

"Okay"

"Okay" I say back.


End file.
